


No Road Left

by Jamboree2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (which is probably really unsafe so i advise against it), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Car Sex, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering while driving, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, a chicken nugget fight, a shocking amount of cliches, a very minor car accident, although technically it's a van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamboree2/pseuds/Jamboree2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis waltzes back into the kitchen, and Harry doesn’t remember how she normally acts around her. Platonic gal pals, right. </em>
</p>
<p>  <em>She decides to lean against the fridge casually. Casual. She’s cool as a cucumber. Louis gives her a weird look. Fuck. She must be giving off weird love vibes or something. “Why are you being weird?” </em></p>
<p>  <em>Oh shit. She’s on to Harry. Harry is in love with Louis and the whole world knows it.</em></p>
<p> <br/>(alternatively: the one where louis and harry go on a road trip. they're in love with each other, it just takes them a little while to figure it out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Road Left

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just start by saying this fic would not have been possible without Lex. I probably wouldn't have written more than 3 sentences without her. Also, thank you to Sophie for being the best and kindest beta I could have ever asked for. You're both angels and I love you.
> 
> This is my first ever fic, so please be gentle. Any mistakes are my own.  
> Title is from The Night We Met by Hometown.

 

 

.. ...

Harry’s front door swings open to reveal Louis standing there, a shit-eating grin on her face and her fist still poised in mid-air, ready to knock again. “Pack your shit. We’re going on a road trip.” Harry lifts an eyebrow in confusion, still a bit drowsy from her nap that she was so rudely awoken from. She looks sleep-soft and rumpled, and Louis kind of wants to just forget the road trip and cuddle her back into bed. 

 

But that's not why she came. She can't be getting distracted now. Harry sorts through her memories to confirm that this is, in fact, the first time she hears about said road trip.

  
  
“Lou, we can't just go on an impromptu road trip. We don't even have a car.” Louis responds with her stupid finger guns. “Aha, but that's where you're wrong, my dearest Harriet.” 

 

“You know my name’s not Harriet, shut up.” A crease appears between Louis’ brows and Harry fights the urge to reach over and smooth it out. “I had to look after my aunt’s cats for a week, so as a reward she's letting me borrow her shitty van, as long as we bring it back in one piece.” When Harry gives her a skeptical look, all Louis says is “Come on, it'll be great.”

 

Before Harry can even open her mouth to protest further, Louis grabs her by the wrist and drags her up the stairs. Harry sighs in resignation and follows her, wondering silently how it is that she always ends up getting involved in Louis’ schemes.

 

Ever since they were kids, Louis has always been the mastermind troublemaker, and Harry just acts as her accomplice, taking the fall for both of them whenever it was necessary. As Harry reminisces, Louis pulls a suitcase out of the bottom of her closet and starts piling random clothes into it. 

 

Harry gives in to temptation. “Where exactly are we going on this wild adventure?” Louis shoots her a grin over her shoulder. “We’re going wherever the wind takes us, young one.” Harry knows that this is an awful plan, but she also knows that Louis is aware of this.

 

But honestly, she's never been able to resist one of Louis’ so-called ‘adventures’. She shrugs in defeat, and Louis’ eyes sparkle with victory before she turns around and heads back downstairs, going to do god only knows what. Harry changes into her comfiest shorts and throws on a t-shirt before finishing packing up her suitcase, not bothering with much other than a toothbrush, some pyjamas and a couple other clothing items.

 

She gets downstairs to find Louis grabbing all the blankets and cushions off her couch. “What the fuck Lou, leave my couch alone,” she protests weakly, knowing that it’s no use trying to stop Louis once she sets her mind to something. “We need a sleeping area,” is Louis’ only explanation. 

 

They lay out a couple blankets on the floor in the back of the van, and Louis props some pillows up against the side. Harry eyes it appraisingly -- she’s not too proud to admit that it does look pretty comfy, but she’s learned that, if she gives Louis the satisfaction of being right she’ll never shut up about it.

 

Harry turns and heads back into the house, rummaging up a couple snacks before grabbing her suitcase and lugging it out to the van. Once she’s sure she’s got everything, she draws the curtains in her house before locking up and going out to meet Louis.

 

They leave just before sunset; Louis puts on a shitty pop radio station and suddenly feels a wave of exhaustion hit her, letting out a loud yawn. “You can rest Lou, I’ll wake you up when I get tired so we can switch shifts.” Louis nods, feeling her eyelids droop more with every passing second. As the setting sun illuminates Harry's profile in a golden light, Louis' eyes drift shut and she falls asleep thinking there's nowhere else in the world she'd rather be. 

..-. .. -. --. . .-. .. -. --.

When Louis wakes up, her first realization is that they’ve stopped moving. Her second and more terrifying realization, upon cracking open an eye, is that Harry is nowhere to be seen. She unclips her seatbelt and takes in her surroundings, difficult to distinguish because of the lack of light. She thinks they’re at a gas station though, based on the bright neon sign saying “GAS”. 

 

Harry’s whereabouts are still unknown though, and that stresses Louis out. She pulls out her phone to text her, only to see that she’s got no service. Of course. Just as she feels panic clawing its way up the back of her throat, there’s a light knock on her window. And no, Louis does not scream. Except that she does. A little bit. Whatever, it’s dark and scary and she’s in the middle of nowhere. She has a right to scream.

 

She whips her head around and meets Harry’s smiling face, which is way too close to her window. Louis opens her door way too fast and nearly breaks Harry’s nose in the process. “You fucker,” she hisses, ignoring the pang of sympathy she feels when Harry rubs her nose gingerly. “You scared the shit out of me. Where did you come from?”

 

Harry holds up two paper cups filled with steaming tea, and a plastic bag dangles from her wrist. “Needed to get supplies and didn’t wanna wake you,” she says sheepishly. Well, now Louis just feels bad. “Sorry for yelling Haz, I just got freaked out when I woke up and you weren’t here.” Harry grins at her. “Well, I’ll make sure to never let you wake up alone then.”

 

There’s clearly a double meaning there, but Louis feels the heavy weight of her heart in her chest because she knows Harry is joking, yet she’s still unable to stop her heart from speeding up at the thought. Harry, oblivious to the grief she’s just caused Louis, rounds the front of the van and hops back into the driver’s seat, throwing the plastic bag into the back before setting Louis’ tea down in the cupholder and raises hers up to her lips, blowing on it before taking a sip. 

 

It takes every inch of self-control Louis has to tear her eyes away from Harry’s lips, feeling disgusted with herself for lusting after her best friend like this. The short silence is interrupted when Louis’ stomach decides to make its emptiness known, and releases the loudest growl Louis’ ever heard. Harry giggles at her from over the rim of her cup, before putting it down and getting the van into gear. She pats lightly at Louis’ tummy, saying, “Let’s get some food in you,” before pulling out of the gas station and getting back on the highway.

 

They’ve only been driving for a few minutes when Louis spots the tell-tale golden arches just off the highway. “Hey, how about some quality health food?” Harry’s lips curl into a grin, following the signs and getting them to the McDonald’s. They pull into the empty parking lot and put the rusty van in one of the spaces, turning off the ignition before walking together towards the front doors.

 

The inside of the restaurant is empty. There’s a lanky teenage boy sitting behind the counter, not even glancing up at them as he continues typing away on his phone. “Welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get you?” He finally sets down his phone and looks up at them, and as soon as his eyes land on Harry his mouth drops open. Louis can’t even blame him for it.

 

Harry is staring up at the menu, oblivious to both sets of eyes on her, and Louis takes a second to look at her objectively, not through the love haze she’s been seeing her in since she was about 11 years old. Her bone structure is defined, sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline, but everything else about her is just  _ soft _ . Her emerald eyes are warm and open, her button nose cutely crinkled and her pillowy lips slightly parted. Her chestnut curls cascade down her slim shoulders, falling just beneath her plump breasts, her body then tapering down to a tiny waist. She has a sweet little bubble butt that Louis just adores, and toned legs that go on for miles. 

The worst part about all this is that Louis knows Harry is even more beautiful on the inside than she is outwardly. God, it’s no wonder she’s head over heels for this girl.

Harry steps up to the counter and gives the cashier her order, blinking her long eyelashes sweetly at him and leaning down just enough to expose the curve of her breasts. She’s not even doing it on purpose, and she’s already got this poor boy wrapped around her finger. He’s practically drooling. Harry steps away from the counter and simpers back over to Louis, the boy’s eyes following her every move.

Louis snaps out of her Harry-induced haze and stomps over to the counter, blocking the boy’s view of Harry and quickly reciting her order to him. She pays for their food before throwing him a saccharine smile as she bounces back over to Harry and wraps a possessive arm around her waist. She makes a remark to Harry that honestly isn’t even that funny, but Harry doubles over with laughter. 

Smirking, Louis spares a quick look towards the boy, only to find his eyes downcast, corners of his mouth turned down slightly in a frown. Good. Harry isn’t his to have. To be far, she’s not Louis’ either. But if anyone asks, she was protecting Harry from this teenage boy. Yep. He didn’t have good intentions. That’s her story and she’s sticking to it.

When their order is ready, he sets it down on the counter sulkily and picks his phone back up, avoiding eye contact with them. Harry thanks him courteously, because of course she does. Louis ignores him and picks up their food, heading over to one of the empty tables. 

“Lou, you didn’t thank him.” She frowns slightly as she picks up a fry and dips it in ketchup. Louis scoffs. “Of course not. He was ogling you like he wanted a nice order of you.” Harry’s eyes crinkle and she giggles, as if the thought is absurd. “No, he wasn’t.” Louis is not letting this one slide. “Yes, he absolutely was!”

  
“Why does it matter so much to you?” Harry’s frown is back, and Louis wants to scream at herself for not being able to let this go. She can’t very well shout out  _ Because I’m in love with you _ , so she just shrugs and takes a bite of her burger, averting her gaze.

 

“Are you jealous?” Louis nearly spits out her mouthful, but she carefully finishes chewing and swallowing it. “Jealous of what?” Harry shrugs, her face flushing slightly. “In your dreams, Styles,” Louis replies, trying to sound nonchalant even as she feels a blush rise to her cheeks. Harry meets her eyes. “You  _ are _ jealous!” Harry sounds positively gleeful as she speaks.

“Am not,” replies Louis, and she’s not ashamed to say she’s reverted back to being childish. “Are too!” Harry shoots back. Louis can’t take much more of this. “Am not,” she repeats, punctuating it by throwing a fry in Harry’s direction. “Are too,” Harry giggles out, breaking off a piece of a chicken nugget and chucking it towards Louis.

 

Louis doesn’t even bother replying. She just picks up another fry and throws it right at Harry’s face, punching her fist into the air in celebration when the grease smears across Harry’s cheek. She’s hasn’t even lowered her victory fist when a chicken nugget flies at her and hits her smack in the forehead. Once the initial shock subsides, she narrows her eyes into slits at Harry.

“Oh, you’re on, baby.” She scoops up a couple fries and dips them in ketchup before launching them towards Harry, reaching for a couple more when she gets a pickle to the side of the face. She grabs the cheese off her burger and aims it right at Harry, squealing with delight when it hits her in the neck and sticks to the skin there. Harry picks it off with an expression of disgust on her face, slapping it down on the table.

“You wanna fight dirty, Tomlinson? Let’s fight dirty.” Louis briefly wonders if it would be wrong to get turned on during a food fight. She doesn’t get much time to ponder this because Harry grabs her box of chicken nuggets and throws them at Louis in quick succession, screeching with laughter as they hit Louis one after the other. One catches her right in the nose, and Harry practically howls with laughter until Louis lands a fry in her cleavage. 

As she picks it out, Louis takes advantage of the distraction to grab one of her chicken nuggets and launch it at Harry. She misses her target a bit, and accidentally hits the stern-looking lady, standing there in a McDonald’s shirt, right in the chin. Louis stifles a laugh as the lady’s frown deepens, her poorly concealed rage coming through when she says, “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” 

Harry at least has the decency to look slightly sheepish as she picks up the rest of their food and trails out the door, Louis close behind her. As soon as they’re out of the restaurant, they both doubled over, howling with laughter. “Did you s-see her f-face?” Louis screeches out between peals of laughter, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Harry is laughing too hard to even bother replying, leaning against the side of the building to catch her breath. Louis clutches at her stomach, feeling her abdomen start to hurt from laughing so hard. Once they’ve both calmed down a bit, they make their way back over to the van, still shaking slightly with laughter.

Louis climbs into the driver’s side this time, cursing Harry’s stupidly long legs when she has to move the seat forward. She clicks her seatbelt in and looks over at Harry, only to find her with two fries sticking out of her mouth like a walrus, wiggling her eyebrows like a fool. Louis is thrown back into hysterics, and when Harry smiles at the reaction she gets, the fries fall down into her lap, making Louis laugh even harder. 

Louis brushes tears away from under her eyes, wheezing a bit as she puts the van into gear and pulls back out onto the highway. Harry is looking down at the floor with a satisfied smile, always pleased with herself when she can make Louis laugh. Fuck, Louis loves her so much.

She has to clear her throat to get rid of the lump that always seems to appear when she thinks about how much she loves Harry, her heart constricting in her chest. She turns the radio on to distract herself from it, opening the windows and cranking it up to conceal words that she’s afraid she won’t be able to keep in much longer.

She eventually reaches out to turn the radio down, looking over to see Harry curled up in her seat asleep, now-soggy fries still sitting in her lap. There’s nobody else on the road, so Louis risks reaching behind her for a sweater, keeping a careful hand on the wheel. She feels the soft material of Harry’s favorite hoodie between her fingers and pulls it into the front, draping it over Harry carefully, tucking the edges in under her as best as she can.

 

Satisfied with her work, Louis brings her full attention back to the road and starts softly singing along to the radio, driving through the night with only the company of the radio DJ and Harry’s quiet snores.

.-- .... .. .-.. . 

Around 5am, Harry snuffles awake and cracks her eyes open. “Good morning, sunshine,” Louis singsongs quietly. Harry gently massages a crick in her neck and stretches out her back, taking the sweatshirt that Louis had draped over her off and slipping into it. “Have you been driving this whole time? Pull over babe, I’ll take it from here.” Louis’ legs are cramping up, so she only makes it a couple more miles before she pulls off to the side of the road and lets Harry hop into the driver’s seat.

They continue driving, wind in their hair as they keep the windows down and the music loud, roads still relatively empty considering the early hour. Louis hands out the snacks that Harry had picked up at the gas station last night, and they make a few more hours of progress. The highway goes from four lanes to two, and they eventually come to a stop at the red light of an intersection, Harry’s fingers drumming impatiently over the gear shift. The light turns green and the van lurches forward as Harry steps on the gas, humming under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, Louis sees a car barreling towards them at full speed, clearly not seeing the red light. She screams at Harry to stop, and Harry slams on the brakes, throwing a hand across Louis' front to protect her. Louis instinctively grabs her hand and holds on for dear life as she closes her eyes and braces for the impact. 

  
  
The car slams into the front end of the van, sending them spinning off the road. Louis screams as she loses her sense of direction, and it feels like they spin for hours. Her life doesn’t flash before her eyes, like she thought it was supposed to. She spares one last thought to pray that Harry makes it out of this okay, before everything goes black.

 

The van finally screeches to a halt on the unpaved shoulder, and Louis feels herself slowly coming back to herself. She carefully pries her eyes open just in time to watch as the other driver speeds off down the road, apparently unhurt but leaving behind his front bumper. 

  
  
"Fuck," Louis breathes, releasing her iron grip on Harry's hand. “Are you okay, Harry?” She glances over at Harry and finds her conscious, but frozen in shock, not moving an inch even as blood trickles out of a small wound on her cheek. "Harry, we're okay. Look at me babe, we're fine." Harry remains motionless, and Louis feels panic brewing inside her. "Baby, I need you to look at me right now. Look at me. Right the fuck now." 

  
  
She puts a hand on either side of Harry's face and twists her head so they're making eye contact. Harry's eyes are blank and glazed over, her mouth still parted in shock. The cut on her cheek doesn’t look too serious, but her face is vacant and Louis doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to deal with someone in shock. She never paid attention in her stupid first aid classes, but she sure as hell wishes she had now. 

  
  
Harry still hasn't moved and Louis has no idea how she can bring her back. So she does the only thing she can think of. She leans over the center console and kisses Harry, right smack on the lips. It's not a pretty affair, and Louis can taste the rusty tang of blood on Harry’s mouth. Harry is not responding at all and Louis pushing her lips into Harry's with all the force of the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She pulls back and finds Harry's eyes still open in shock, but with a little more life in them. A switch seems to flip inside her, and suddenly Harry is in Louis' arms, violently sobbing. 

  
Louis  _ really  _ doesn’t know how to deal with this now.

 

“W-we nearly just died Lou. We could’ve died right there.” Harry is shaking like a leaf as she blubbers, and Louis can’t do anything except comb her fingers through her hair and kiss the crown of her head. “We didn’t though. We’re fine. We’re alive, baby. We’re fine. I promise.”

 

She holds Harry in her arms for a while more, until her body stops shaking with the force of her sobs. “Let me take over at the wheel for now, ok?” Harry pulls back and nods, unclipping her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Louis gets out on her side and goes around the front of the van to inspect the damage done.

The front end of it is a little scratched up, but it’s nothing that couldn’t be fixed by a few coats of paint. Louis makes a mental note to repaint the van before she returns it to her aunt, who would probably be less than pleased about their fender bender. 

Harry is rounding the front of the car, and before they get back in Louis grabs her by the waist and hauls her into a hug, gripping her tight and holding her like it’s the last time she’ll ever have the chance. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, Haz. I thought I had lost you,” she murmurs into the shell of Harry’s ear.

 

They stand there for a few minutes, clinging onto each other and coming down from the high. Louis finally loosens her grip around Harry’s waist, and with a kiss to her cheek she pulls back and makes her way to the driver’s seat. Harry follows suit, shakily walking over to the passenger seat and climbing in. 

A heavy silence settles over them as Louis sits there, fingers on the key but not turning the ignition yet. Her eyes are staring straight ahead as she considers how close they just came to something serious. Harry seems to sense her unease, because she places her hand on top of Louis’ on the gear shift and gently squeezes. Louis shakes her head, clearing all the dark thoughts out. 

She gives a weary smile to Harry and tries for a joke. “Promised you adventure, didn’t I?” Harry tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. “I had something else in mind, but this works too, I guess.” 

Louis needs to make sure Harry is fine before they head back out. “Are you good though?” Harry pastes on a weak smile, but she sounds convincing when she says, “I’m good.” Louis twists the key and starts the van, slowly pulling off the shoulder and back onto the main road.

They drive mostly in silence, the radio turned down low and the wind whipping around them, still shaken from their minor accident. It’s only been a few hours when Harry spots a sign. “Lou, look, there’s a fair! We have to go to it!” She’s yelling excitedly, bouncing in her seat like a child. Louis’ so happy to see her smiling again, so she fails to contain a fond grin, and follows Harry’s complicated instructions to find her way to the fairground. 

They pull into in the makeshift parking lot, which is really just a field of dirt, and before they get out of the car Louis reaches for the first aid kit she packed in the van at the last-minute, taking out a slightly yellowed Hello Kitty bandaid and pasting it across the cut on Harry’s cheek. She then presses a light kiss over it, like she’s always done. Harry’s eyes fall shut and she exhales on a sigh, opening her eyes again just in time to see Louis pulling away. “Come on, let’s go have some fun,” Louis says, clapping her hands excitedly.

From there they just head towards the ferris wheel. They make their way to the ticket booth, and Harry pulls out her wallet to buy them both bracelets that give them all-day access to the attractions. Louis reaches for her own wallet to pay for hers, but Harry stops her. “I’ve got this Lou, it’s fine. It’s the least I can do to thank you for bringing me on this trip.”

  
  
Louis frowns for a second, before the crease between her eyebrows disappears and she breaks into a bright grin. “Wow Styles, if I didn’t know better I’d think this was a date.” She waggles her eyebrows comically, and Harry can’t help the blush that rises to her cheeks as she shrugs. Of course Louis notices, and she never misses an opportunity to tease Harry. “I’m not a cheap date Harriet, you’ll have to do more than pay for my ticket to get me to put out.”

Harry’s too embarrassed to even correct her, and that’s never a good sign. “Hey,” Louis says, ruffling her hair. “You know I’m just kidding, right?” Of course Harry knows Louis’ kidding, but she can’t quite understand why that makes her heart sink in her chest. Whatever. It’s fine. She pushes the feelings to the back of her mind and takes Louis’ hand, leading them to the fairground.

They make their way around once, scoping out the place and deciding which attractions they wanna go on. “We have to go on the ferris wheel,” Louis insists. “I know you don’t like heights, but I promise I’ll be right there to hold your hand the whole time and it’ll be great.” 

Harry eyes the wheel in question wearily, “I guess so. But can we save it for the end?” Louis squeals in delight. “Of course we can.” Harry ignores the dread pooling in her stomach in favour of dragging Louis over to the carousel. “Carousels are for babies, Harry,” Louis protests, though she doesn’t try to free herself from Harry’s grip. The ride is relatively empty, the music coming out of the speakers reminding Harry slightly of a horror movie. Louis stands in front of it as it spins, tapping a finger against her chin as she decides which horse will have the honour of supporting her beautiful bum. 

It finally comes to a squeaking stop and the few kids hop off and go rejoin their parents. Louis hoists herself up onto a beautiful white horse, with a golden mane and a rainbow saddle. “A good choice, my lady,” Harry says in a fake posh accent. She clambers onto the plain-looking pony beside Louis’, and it’s then that she realizes their horses are positioned much closer together than all the other horses. Louis points it out, “Look at this shitty craftsmanship”. Harry just eyes the horses with a careful twinkle in her eye. “Leave them alone Louis, they’re in love.”

Louis sighs, not wanting to shatter Harry’s fantasy, and thinks to herself that it’s not just the horses that are in love. 

The ride finally starts, Harry squealing with childish delight as their horses bob slowly up and down. Louis tries to keep a bored expression plastered on her face, but Harry’s giggles are contagious and she finds herself smiling as they go around, picking up speed with each turn. When they finally stop, Louis hops off her horse and offers Harry a hand to help her get down, Harry thanking her with an exaggerated curtsy and a snort.

They stop at one of the many concession stands and Harry pays for some kettle corn, holding the bag out to Louis as they munch away and walk around, basking in the carefree atmosphere of the fairground. Harry feels a sharp tug on her sleeve and looks back to find Louis stopped in front of a ring toss game. “Lou, you know these are rigged. You can’t win them.” The attendant pops her bubblegum with a bored expression on her face, not seeming to care about Harry exposing her tricks. 

“But I really really  _ really  _ want that,” Louis whines, pointing upwards. Harry’s eyes travel up to find a giant rainbow-coloured teddy bear. She meets Louis’ gaze, seeing the hope in the other girl’s eyes, and she’s pretty much done for. She huffs out a heavy sigh and doles out the cash necessary for three rings. She hands two of the rings to Louis to hold, and keeps one for herself.

 

She aims it and throws it, narrowly missing the rim of a bottle. Louis passes her the second one, and that one misses too. She tosses the third one, clapping her hands in victory when it lands around a bottle. “How many do I need to get?” The attendant shrugs, “If you can get three I’ll give you the big teddy.” Louis looks at Harry pleadingly, knowing Harry can never resist when she gives her the puppy dog eyes.

Harry pays for three more rings, once again handing them off to Louis. Louis is hovering, watching it play out over Harry’s shoulder, warm breaths puffing out onto Harry’s neck.. Harry blames her when she throws the first one and misses, watching helplessly as it clatters off the side of a bottle. “You gotta be more strategic, babe.” Harry wants to turn around and fight her. Maybe with kisses. Wait, what? No. Just fight. With fists. 

She holds her hand out for the next ring, and Louis gives it to her. This time, before she throws it, she gets an idea. She holds the ring up to Louis’ lips. “Kiss it.” Louis raises an eyebrow, “I’m not kissing that thing. Do you know how many people’s hands have touched that?” Harry doesn’t budge. “Kiss the ring, Louis.”

Louis lets out an exaggerated sigh before wrinkling her nose and kissing the ring. Harry, with a satisfied smirk on her face, throws the ring and lands it around the neck of a bottle. She grabs the next ring from Louis and holds it up to her face. Without a word, Louis puckers her lips and kisses the ring. Harry gets a little distracted watching her lips, and it isn’t until she sees Louis’ mouth move to form a word that she realizes she’s been staring. She shakes herself out of it and throws it, praying it will land on a bottle. It does. 

They both shout in victory, jumping up and hugging each other as the attendant rolls her eyes and gets the bear down for them. She hands it to Harry, who in turn presents it to Louis, both of them smiling from ear to ear. 

Louis takes the bear and goes up onto her tiptoes to give Harry a peck on the cheek, feeling the skin heat up under her lips. “Knew you could do it.” She takes Harry’s hand in hers and leads them away from the booth towards another concession stand, pulling out her wallet and buying them a giant cloud of cotton candy.

They find a bench to sit down at and share it between the two of them, giggling through sticky sweet lips. Harry gets a piece stuck to her cheek, and Louis laughs at her before brushing it away with a sticky hand, licking the excess sugar off her fingers. Harry’s eyes follow her movements as Louis pops each individual finger into her mouth and sucks it clean, watching the way Harry’s eyes grow darker. This feels less than friendly, because Harry is looking at Louis like she wants to eat her. Louis can’t say she’d mind.

Louis is the one to shatter the moment, pulling out her phone and checking the time before realizing it’s nearly noon. “Haz, we should probably get back on the road. Wanna go on the ferris wheel before we go?” Harry shoots her a wry grin but slowly nods her assent, and so they link arms and skip over to the giant wheel. 

  
They flash their bracelets to the attendant, and he lets them on the ride and helps them strap in. The wheel is basically empty, the only other occupied bucket containing a young couple who are too busy making out noisily to notice anything around them. Louis grimaces slightly at the sight, but Harry just stares dreamily at them – she’s always been a sucker for love, that one. The wheel finally starts turning slowly, and they start ascending, Harry reaching out for Louis’ hand and holding it tightly. 

  
  
The sun is shining bright in the cloudless blue sky, but the slight chill in the air has goosebumps rising on Louis’ arms. Harry has a one-handed grip on the metal bar in front of them, her knuckles turning white from how hard she’s holding it. Louis squeezes her hand reassuringly, watching the town comes into view beneath them; everything seeming so close, and yet so far away all at once. 

  
  
Once they reach the summit, the wheel suddenly grinds to a halt – Louis tries to look down and see the reason for their stop but she really can’t see anything from this angle. She spares a look at Harry and finds the other girl white as a sheet, so she moves closer on the seat and rests her head on Harry’s shoulder to try and calm her down.

  
  
Sitting still this high up, the wind feels much harsher, like it’s stinging every inch of Louis’ exposed skin. Harry must notice the slight shiver that runs through Louis, because without hesitation she takes off her sweatshirt and hands it to Louis. Louis shrugs it on and burrows into the fabric, inhaling the smell of vanilla perfume as well as something distinctly Harry and immediately feeling warmer and more at ease.

  
  
They sit pressed up against each other, not an inch of space between them. Louis is still clutching the bear to her chest, and with the city is spread out beneath them, she feels infinite. There’s an old love song crackling from one of the speakers down near the attendant’s station, and Louis softly hums along to it, running a hand through Harry’s hair soothingly. Harry looks down at her just as Louis lifts her head, and Louis freezes at their proximity.

  
  
This close, Louis can see the flecks of gold in Harry’s eyes, and her cheeks are slightly rosy from the cold. The stupid bandaid is still on her cheek, but somehow she looks no less beautiful. The pink of her lips has never looked so inviting, and Louis would give just about anything to kiss her right now. She knows she would taste exactly like kettle corn and cotton candy, and her lips would be sticky with sugar, and it would be everything Louis has ever dreamed of, every answer to every question she’s ever asked.

The moment feels too heavy, and so she tears her eyes away from Harry, knowing there are some boundaries that she just can’t cross. What she misses is the flicker of disappointment that crosses Harry’s face when she turns away to look back over the city.

  
  
Just then, the wheel starts moving again. Harry drops a hand down to grasp anxiously at Louis’ hip, and Louis just about swears she can feel sparks dashing across her skin in the place where Harry’s fingertips burn into her, even through layers of clothing. 

  
When they reach the bottom of the wheel, the operator lets them off and wishes them a good day. Louis is too preoccupied with her own thoughts to thank him, but Harry shoots him a quick “Have a nice day!” over her shoulder. They pile back into the van, Harry in the driver’s seat, and they hop back onto the highway, which is now just a narrow lane with potholes and more trees than people in sight. “We need to find a place to sleep tonight, I can’t drive through the night again.” Harry nods her agreement, and so they drive, keeping an eye out for hotels.   


 

They drive for half an hour, Harry reading each road sign they pass in a different accent, and Louis is  _ this _ close to suggesting they play the quiet game when they come up to a cozy-looking house, a rickety old sign claiming to be the ‘Best B&B in Town!’ The shingles on the roof are lifted and the paint is peeling off the house, but it's the first accommodations they've seen in miles. "Looks harmless enough," Louis says, her voice lifting at the end of the statement as if it's supposed to be a question. 

  
  
Harry shrugs and turns in, pulling into the driveway and turning off the van. "Lou, you're the one who wanted an adventure. Grab the bags, let's go check it out." Reluctantly, Louis gets their suitcases from the trunk and trudges up the creaky stairs after Harry, her head down. She suddenly smacks into something very warm and very solid, and she realized she's run into Harry, who's stopped halfway up the steps. 

  
  
"Get a move on," Louis hisses, giving her a gentle tap on the bum to help her along. But Harry continues to look helpless. "I don't know the protocol for a B&B, I've never stayed at one before. Do we knock? Do we walk right in? How does this all work?" Louis grabs her head in her hands and peels the bandaid off her cheek, kissing over the cut. “Just had to make you presentable.” She then shoves Harry out of the way gently, making her way to the front door and lifting the heavy brass knocker to bang on the door a few times. 

  
  
The door swings open to reveal an older woman standing in the foyer, hair pulled back into a low bun with smile lines wrinkling the corners of her eyes. She looks harmless enough. "Hello ladies, what can I do to help you today?" Louis glances at Harry and finds her still looking a bit worried, so she grabs her hand and squeezes it reassuringly while she takes the lead. 

  
  
"We've been driving for awhile, and we were just wondering if you had some space to put us up for tonight?" Louis asks. "If it isn't too much of an inconvenience for you, of course," she rushes to add. The woman grins at her, "Of course, it’s not an issue. Come on in!" She turns away from the girls and yells, "Hank! Put the kettle on, we've got company!" 

  
  
Turning back and smiling at Louis and Harry, she ushers them in. "My name is Valerie, my husband Hank and I have been running this B&B out of our house for over 20 years." Harry finally seems to get comfortable again, and reverts back to her naturally charming self. "So, so lovely to meet you Valerie. I'm Harry, and this right here is my Louis." Louis cringes internally a bit at the wording, but she can’t deny that she has, without the shadow of a doubt, been Harry’s Louis since the day they met.

  
  
"And how long have you two lovebirds been together?" Valerie inquires. Harry falters a bit and Louis feels herself freeze up, readying an explanation. 

Harry doesn’t even bother glancing at Louis before replying “Two years next month.” Louis’ mouth dries up, and she suddenly feels her head spin a bit as she tunes out the rest of the exchange. She’s only aware of Harry’s eyes sparkling as she probably regales Valerie with fake details of fake stories about their fake romance that Louis so badly wishes was real. 

Valerie looks positively gleeful. Louis, for her part, feels a little ill. She steps back and leans against the wall to regain her balance for a second, and Harry notices. Of course she notices. She’s noticed everything about Louis since the day they met when they were just kids with sticky fingers from melted popsicles and bandaids on their knees. 

Rushing over, she steadies Louis with a hand on her hip. “You okay, babe?”  _ Babe.  _ Fuck. They've always called each other that platonically, but for some reason this one feels like a knife plunging into Louis’ heart and then twisting. 

Never wanting to worry Harry, Louis smiles at her reassuringly. “Yeah no, I'm fine. Just a bit of a dizzy spell I think.” She tries to play it off, but Harry has always had a sixth sense that alerts her when Louis is uneasy, so she knows something is up. 

Valerie offers to show them around, and as Louis trails behind her on the tour throughout the house, she can just feel Harry’s concerned gaze burning holes into the back of her head. Valerie finishes the tour of the house and shows them to their bedroom, where they find one bed sitting right in the middle. She scurries off, leaving them alone to unpack.

Now usually, this wouldn’t be a problem -- they’ve been sharing beds since they were kids, talking late into the night and falling asleep with their pinkies linked together. But now, this just feels wrong. Louis feels too exposed, like her nerve endings are on fire and Harry can see through her crumbling facade. She takes a deep breath and steps into the room, quickly depositing her suitcase on a chair and making a move to leave and head downstairs.

“Lou.” Harry grabs her by the wrist as she’s leaving, and Louis spins around to see a pleading look in her eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis feels a bit queasy upon seeing the worry in Harry’s green eyes, knowing that she can’t tell her the truth.”I’m fine, I promise. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” She doesn’t know who she’s trying to convince anymore.

She rips her wrist out of Harry’s grasp and goes downstairs to sit with Hank and Valerie, shaking her head to get the image of Harry’s piercing gaze out of her mind. Things are a little awkward when Harry finally joins them, choosing to sit pressed up against Louis on the loveseat. Harry takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, soothingly rubbing her thumb over Louis’ hand as they make idle conversation with the older couple. And yeah, she sees how she and Harry could look like a couple. Fuck, they’d be the cutest damn couple. 

Louis tunes back in just as Valerie is asking them what they’d like for dinner, and she perks up slightly at the mention of lasagna. Before she has a chance to voice her approval, Harry jumps in. “Why don’t Louis and I make dinner tonight?”. Valerie tries to protest, but Harry refuses to budge. “It’s only fair, seeing as we’re guests in your home.” 

This seems to convince Valerie, who shrugs in defeat before giving them directions to the nearest grocery store. Harry grabs the keys to the van and Louis follows behind her, grumbling, “We could’ve had lasagna, but nooo, Styles always has to be the gracious guest.” Harry looks far too pleased with herself as they hop into the van and speed off down the road, following the instructions they were given until they pull into the parking lot of a run-down supermarket. 

They park the van and head towards the store, leaving it unlocked behind them. Harry picks up a flyer and Louis grabs a cart, following closely behind Harry and accidentally (on purpose) bumping it into the backs of her legs. Harry doesn’t even react, so Louis hits her even harder. This time, she stumbles and shoots a glare back at Louis, rubbing her calves gingerly.

 

Louis just cackles and speeds off, running with the cart for a bit before hopping onto the back and riding it, screeching when it almost tips over backwards. Harry runs to catch up to her and steadies her with an arm around her waist. “Gonna get us kicked out of here, Lou.” Louis giggles and looks up at Harry to find her nostrils flared as she suppresses a laugh, never able to stay mad at Louis for too long.  

Harry hauls her off the back of the cart and takes over her position to steer them towards the produce section. As Harry inspects two tomatoes very carefully, Louis moves to sit on a nearby crate of mangoes. “So, what are we making?” Harry doesn't look up from her inspection, “I was thinking chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella, maybe with a side of homemade mash?” 

Louis scoffs at her. “As if.” She rolls her eyes and hops off the crate, walking over to Harry and taking the tomatoes out of her hands. When she feels she’s got Harry’s full attention, she brushes her hand down the side of Harry’s face, gently tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s ear before going up onto her tiptoes and whispering to her, “Lasagna.” She then turns on her heel and skips off merrily, missing the low whine that leaves Harry’s lips.

Harry finds Louis in the pasta aisle, selecting the best noodles to use for their lasagna. She has a can of tomatoes under her arm and she's quietly humming to herself, drumming her fingers against the various boxes of pasta in front of her. She seems to decide which kind she wants, and she reaches up but can't quite grasp the box, fingers barely brushing its corner. 

Harry moves to stand behind her, Louis feeling the warmth radiating from her as she reaches up and grabs the box from above Louis, her front plastered against Louis’ back and steadying herself with a hand on Louis’ hip. Once she's got the box down, she steps away and goes to put it in the cart. Louis is left standing there dumbstruck, staring straight ahead until Harry calls her name. 

She snaps out of it, her skin feeling like it's on fire in the place Harry’s fingers were placed. She runs to join Harry, feeling like she’s in a daze for the rest of their trip around the grocery store. Once Harry has collected all the supplies they’ll need, they head to the self-checkout and Louis annoyingly mimics the voice of the electronic cashier, causing Harry to crack a smile as she fondly shakes her head, ignoring the rude look that the actual human cashier shoots them. 

Then they’re out in the parking lot and loading their groceries into the back, before Louis grabs the empty cart and sprints across the lot with it to bring it to the cart return station, squealing with delight as she feels her hands shake with the vibrations from the bumpy pavement and the wind whips through her hair. 

Harry watches on, standing in front of the still-open trunk of the van, her heart feeling so full she thinks it may burst. Louis skips back towards the van, slamming the trunk and lightly patting Harry’s bum before she hops into the driver’s seat and starts the car. “Hurry up slowpoke, or I’ll leave you behind.” Harry narrows her eyes at the empty threat, both of them knowing that Louis would never actually leave without her. She makes this point by walking around to the passenger side at a snail’s pace, Louis letting out an exaggerated groan and revving the engine.

Harry gives her a shit-eating grin and climbs in, Louis taking off as soon as she’s got her seatbelt buckled. They arrive back at the B&B in no time, Valerie forcing Hank to help them carry the groceries in. They lay out the groceries on the counter, and Louis shoos the older couple out of the kitchen, refusing their offer to help. 

Harry puts on a pot of boiling water and Louis hops up onto the counter, swinging her legs and banging her feet rhythmically against the cupboards underneath. “What are you doing up there? Come down and help me,” Harry protests, but Louis doesn’t budge from her position. “You and I both know that I can’t cook for shit, Styles. This one’s on you.” 

That’s not entirely true. Louis can make a pretty killer grilled cheese, but that’s about it. Lasagna is more up Harry’s alley, so she lets her take the lead. Harry throws the pasta in to boil before she starts working on the tomato sauce, occasionally bringing a spoon up to Louis’ lips and getting her to blow on it before tasting it.

Louis helps her construct the lasagna once everything is ready, laying the noodles crookedly into the pan and Harry covering them with tomato sauce before sprinkling some cheese over top. They finish all the layers and pop it into the oven, Harry setting the timer before holding her hand up for Louis to high-five. “Dream team,” she says, right before their palms meet.

Harry hops onto the counter and sits next to Louis, tangling their feet together. “What should we do for 30 minutes?” Louis’ eyes drift down to her lips, and yeah, she can think of a couple things they could do to pass the time. She doesn’t exactly want to suggest that to Harry though, so she hops down from the counter and sits cross-legged on the floor, patting the spot on the floor across from her.

Harry follows suit, settling in facing Louis. “Let’s have a chat. I feel like we haven’t had a real chat in a long time.” Harry wants to argue that they literally had a chat last week, but she decides against it. “Ok, let’s chat. About what?” Louis shrugs, “I didn’t think that far ahead.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.” Louis raises an eyebrow. “Interesting question, Styles. Only problem is, you know everything about me.” 

Harry frowns slightly, “That’s not possible. There’s gotta be something you’ve never told me.” Louis wracks her brain until she finally settles on a piece of information she knows Harry has never heard.

“You remember when I was 13 and you were 11 and I told you that I had just had my first kiss with that girl Claire behind the arts building at school?” 

Harry nods, remembering the way Louis climbed in through her window when it was past both their bedtimes and snuggled up to Harry before excitedly telling her about her first ever kiss. Harry didn’t understand the twist she felt in her gut back then, and she still doesn’t understand it now.

“Well, that was a lie. I told everybody it was true but what really happened is that she kissed me on the cheek and I got really scared and ran away.” Louis giggles a bit at the memory, and Harry’s head feels like it’s spinning a bit.

“So after, when I asked you --” Harry cuts herself off, feeling herself blushing bright red at the memory. For god’s sake, she’s a grown woman. She shouldn’t be this embarrassed to talk about something with her best friend.

Louis finishes the thought for her. “When you asked me to show you what a kiss felt like? Yeah. That was a first kiss for both of us.”

Harry’s mind flashes back to that moment, and suddenly she feels like she’s 11 years old again, curled up around Louis in her Lilo & Stitch bedspread and feeling Louis’ tentative lips on hers. She remembers the way her hands felt clammy and the way they both giggled when they pulled apart. Her heart wrenches in her chest when she remembers the way Louis had pressed a kiss to her forehead after, whispering a quiet “ _ Goodnight, curly, _ ” before they both fell asleep and never talked about that kiss again.

She forces herself to come back to the present moment just to catch the end of what Louis is saying. “--probably should’ve told you sooner I’m sorry but I’ve just never told anyone that and it felt stupid so I never wanted to tell you and you probably think I’m a gross liar now--” 

Harry clamps a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling. Louis’ eyes are wide and worried, but at least she’s shut up now. Harry slowly takes her hand off Louis’ mouth while talking. “I think it’s cute. We were each other’s first kiss. It’s sweet. We can tell this story to our grandkids.”

She freezes when she realizes what she just said, and so does Louis. “I mean, our respective grandchildren. The ones you will have with someone and the ones I will have with someone.” She lets out a nervous laugh, not understanding the way her heart wrenches in her chest at the thought of Louis having grandchildren with someone else. The thought of Louis just  _ being _ with anybody else, really.

Louis offers her a weak smile, patting her knee before standing up and stretching out her back. She goes out to the living room to sit and watch some soap opera with Valerie and Hank, and Harry just stays seated on the floor.

Fuck. What the fuck. Why does she care so much about Louis being with someone else. That’s none of her business. She really shouldn’t care at all. She should encourage it even, if it makes Louis happy. She should be all for it.

But she’s not. She feels bile rising in the back of her throat just thinking about it. She doesn’t get it. She goes to stand up and join Louis, ready to push these strange feelings aside once again, but as she gets up she feels it hit her like a brick wall.

She’s in love with Louis. Fuck, she loves Louis. Her childhood best friend. She loves her.

Harry has to brace herself against the counter as the realization hits her. Her head pounds and her mouth gets dry. She loves Louis. She has loved Louis for a long time. When she tries to think back and figure out how long, she realizes she can’t pinpoint the exact moment. Jesus. She’s in way over her head.

What is she supposed to do about this? Is she supposed to tell Louis how she feels? Or does she keep this to herself and let it eat away at her? Fuck. Her head is spinning. She tests the words out in her mouth. “Louis, I love you.” 

It doesn’t sound any different than all the other times she’s told Louis she loves her. But it sure feels different. Well, this explains a lot. She’s always thought Louis had nice lips. And a nice bum. And nice eyes. And really, just the nicest everything. How did she not realize this sooner? 

At that very moment, the timer for the lasagna dings and Harry jolts, nearly braining herself against a cabinet. Louis waltzes back into the kitchen, and Harry doesn’t remember how she normally acts around her. Platonic gal pals, right. 

She decides to lean against the fridge casually. Casual. She’s cool as a cucumber. Louis gives her a weird look. Fuck. She must be giving off weird love vibes or something. “Why are you being weird?” 

Oh shit. She’s on to Harry. Harry is in love with Louis and the whole world knows it.

“Aren’t you gonna take the lasagna out? It’s gonna burn if you leave it in any longer.” Oh. The lasagna. Right. 

Harry stumbles over to the drawers to pull out a pair of oven mitts, avoiding Louis’ gaze as she shuts off the oven before opening it and taking the lasagna out. “Mmm, smells delicious,” Louis moans. God, Harry would love to hear her moan like that in a different context. Like maybe while she’s under Harry, hands tied above her head and Harry’s mouth on her, thighs spread wide -- nope, she’s getting off track here. Back to the lasagna.

Louis strains to grab a couple plates, a band of her stomach exposed as her tshirt lifts slightly, and Harry resists every muscle in her body telling her to get on the floor right there and eat Louis out until she cries. It’s fine. It’s under control.

 

She brings the lasagna out into the dining room, calling out a raspy “Dinner!” and serving a portion to each person. Where is she supposed to sit? Her eyes dart around the table, trying to decide where she’ll be least tempted by Louis. 

She decides to sit opposite Louis, because this way she won’t feel any of the warmth radiating off Louis and she won’t want to drag her upstairs and have her way with her. Right? Right. 

Louis is still eyeing her with a weird look, so Harry forces herself to stretch her mouth out in what she thinks is a grin. It probably looks more like a grimace, based on the way Louis continues to look at her. Have Louis’ eyes always been this blue? Her skin looks so smooth and tan and biteable and -- no. Harry needs to  _ relax _ . 

She eats her lasagna quicker than she’s ever eaten in her life, ignoring the idle chatter of the others, anxious to get rid of this proximity between her and Louis. She craves it, but at the same time she feels like she’s gonna vibrate out of her skin if she stays too close to Louis for too long. She clears her plate off the table, pushing her chair back with a loud scraping sound. 

“Thanks for dinner,” she says, slightly manic, running out of the room before she can hear Valerie say “Dear, you’re the one who made it!” 

Once she’s gone, the table falls silent, both sets of eyes on Louis. “Is she okay?” Hank ventures to ask. Louis honestly doesn’t know the answer. “I think maybe I should go check on her. Sorry about this, I hope you enjoyed the lasagna.” Valerie excuses her, telling her to compliment Harry on her cooking. Louis nods and clears her plate, setting it in the sink before heading up the stairs to go see what’s wrong with Harry.

She finds their door closed, so she knocks on it quietly. “Harry? You in there?” There’s no answer, so Louis pushes the door open and steps into the room, closing it behind her. Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking slightly traumatized. “Baby, what’s up? Why are you acting so strange?” 

Harry looks up at her when she hears the pet name, and she looks like a deer in the headlights. Louis can see tears forming in her eyes, so she rushes forward and cradles Harry in her arms. “What’s wrong, angel? Why won’t you talk to me?” Harry breaks down in tears, and Louis is definitely in over her head.

She holds Harry, petting the top of her head and trying to figure out what made her like this. Harry lifts her head and blinks up at Louis. “Lou, I love you.” Louis doesn’t understand why she would say this now. “I love you too, Harry.”

This seems to make Harry even more frustrated, and Louis really doesn’t get it. She tries to ask what’s wrong again, but Harry just curls in on herself. Sighing, Louis resigns herself to the fact that she’ll just have to ask her what’s wrong again tomorrow morning. 

She changes into a baggy tshirt that she thinks was probably Harry’s at some point, and wraps herself around Harry, feeling her slowly stop shaking, and they fall asleep like that.

-.. .-. .. ...- .. -. --.

Louis' mouth parts on a silent moan as her back arches off the bed and her toes curl. She finishes her stretch and finally opens her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as she looks at Harry, marvelling at the beautiful girl lying beside her, snuffling in her sleep. Harry must subconsciously realize Louis has moved away from her a bit, as she burrows back into the warmth of Louis’ body.

Louis sends a silent thank you up to the heavens for her lack of a penis, because if she had one it would definitely be noticeably hard right about now. And honestly, she can’t even bring herself to feel guilty for it. She’s probably a bad person. Harry wiggles her bum back against Louis, obviously trying to get more comfortable, and Louis’ breath hitches. It takes everything Louis has in her to not grind up against Harry. Yeah, she’s definitely a bad person. 

As she lies there having a small moral crisis, Harry’s nose twitches as she slowly wakes up, opening her eyes a sliver before quickly shutting them when she sees the light coming through the blinds. “Rise and shine love,” Louis breathes quietly into her ear, brushing a stray curl out of the way. Harry turns onto her other side so she’s facing Louis, smiling blearily at the other girl. “Hey you,” she says softly, voice still rough with sleep. 

Louis never was able to resist temptation this strong, so she reaches over and pokes a finger into Harry’s dimple. Harry doesn’t react at all, her grin simply widening. “You’ve been doing that since we were kids, haven’t you gotten over this fixation?” she teases, huffing out a laugh. “Never gonna get over it,” is Louis’ reply, and she may be talking about more than just the dimple.

Harry grabs Louis’ finger, pulling it away from her cheek and taking her hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Louis is admiring how well they fit together when she suddenly remembers yesterday’s events. “So……” she begins slowly, not quite knowing how to ease into the subject without putting Harry on the spot. Harry looks up at her attentively as soon as she starts speaking, and suddenly Louis is the one who feels put on the spot. “What was that about yesterday? Why did you have a little meltdown on me?” 

A blush appears high on Harry’s cheeks, and she quickly averts her gaze. “No, love, come on, it’s fine.” Harry looks back to her when she speaks again, eyes falling to Louis’ lips. “I’m not angry about it. Just curious.” Harry lets out a shaky exhale before responding. “I...I love you Louis.” 

They’re really getting nowhere here. “I know. I love you too, baby.” Harry gets flustered again, “That’s not what I mean.” Louis is growing more confused by the minute. “What do you mean then?” Harry’s blush is spreading, and she seems to struggle to get her next words out, but once she gets going there’s no stopping her.

“I’m in love with you Lou. Like, arse over tits in love with you. Truly, madly, deeply. I love you. Full-on, movie love. The cheesy kind of romantic comedy stuff. I love you I love you I love --”

Louis cuts off her ramblings by pressing a finger to her lips. And god, does Harry look tempting with her wide eyes and flushed cheeks and Louis’ finger so close to her fucking mouth. But that’s not the point here. Louis shakes her head slightly to get her thoughts back in order before speaking. “Harriet Edward Styles. Please shut up,” “M’name's not Harriet,” Harry mumbles. “I know that, I just needed you to know I was serious and Harriet felt more formal.” Harry giggles a bit, before schooling her face back into something more serious. “Now what?” Louis doesn’t even have to think twice before saying, “Me too. I’m in love with you too. With my whole entire heart. That cheesy kind of romantic comedy stuff.”

 

Harry bites down on her bottom lip sheepishly, and she probably didn’t even mean to look so seductive, but at this point, Louis will think anything she does is seductive. She is so, so gone for this girl, and she couldn’t be happier about it. Eyes still focused on Harry’s mouth, she unconsciously leans in and plants a gentle peck right on her cupid’s bow, seemingly misjudging the angle a bit. When she pulls back, Harry’s mouth is parted in shock. Louis is about to open her mouth to apologize and try to explain herself, when suddenly Harry lunges towards her and starts kissing her in earnest. 

Louis is quick to reciprocate, and their lips meet in a heated kiss, teeth clashing messily together. Harry is a bit sloppy, but she makes up for it with her eagerness.They lick into each other’s mouths, thoroughly exploring uncharted territory. Louis feels nothing but the wet heat of Harry’s plush mouth as their tongues slide smoothly against each other, and honestly, she has never cared less about morning breath. 

Louis forces herself to break the kiss, pulling back and feeling unreasonably turned on by the string of spit that connects their lips. She yanks off her shirt and tosses it to the floor, not caring where it lands. She positions herself over Harry, and glances down at the younger girl to find her with spit-slick lips, the green of her eyes engulfed by her dilated pupils. Her mouth is hanging slightly open as she breathes heavily, waiting for Louis to take the first move. 

“Fuck Harry, do you even know what you do to me?” Louis breathes, feeling heat settle low in her belly. She leans in and sucks bruises into the pale skin of Harry’s neck. Harry writhes beneath her, whimpers leaving her parted lips. Once Louis feels satisfied with her work, she pulls back to admire the masterpiece she’s left on her beautiful girl. “Take this off,” she whispers into Harry’s ear, lifting the hem of her shirt. Harry is quick to comply, slipping out of her top and leaving her bare breasts exposed. Louis feels all the breath leave her as she takes in the sight.

Harry’s chest is still heaving, and the entire expanse of her skin is smooth and pale. There’s a slight sheen of sweat forming on her forehead, and her curls are artfully dishevelled around her like a halo. Her breasts are perky, and Louis is sure they’ll each be a perfect handful. She has a metal barbell piercing through one of her nipples, and Louis definitely doesn’t remember Harry having  _ that _ . “When did you get this done babe? Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry flounders for a second, clearly a bit overwhelmed, before collecting herself. “I don’t tell you everything Lou, contrary to what you might think. I don’t tell you every time I get myself off, or every time someone else gets me off.” 

Louis’ mind goes blank at the thought of Harry getting herself off, but she suddenly feels an awful surge of jealousy and her skin starts to crawl at the thought of  _ her _ Harry being with anyone else. She knows it’s irrational, that Harry doesn’t actually belong to her, but Louis sure as hell doesn’t care right now. She captures Harry’s mouth in another dirty kiss, a moan drawn from the back of Harry’s throat when Louis bites down on her plush lower lip in punishment. God, Louis wants to wreck her until the only word she remembers is Louis’ name.  

She makes her way down Harry’s body, biting gently at Harry’s collarbone and causing her to gasp as her back arches off the bed. Louis slides down a little lower, and reaches her hand up to pinch at Harry’s pierced nipple. A moan is ripped out of Harry as Louis covers the hard bud with her mouth and gently suckles at it, using her other hand to massage the other one. She grazes her teeth against it as she pulls off, and Harry is just babbling a string of curses interspersed with Louis’ name. 

Louis goes agonizingly slow as she presses a close-mouthed kiss to each breast before laying another trail of kisses down to Harry’s stomach. She pulls back for a moment to admire the softness of Harry’s love handles and her tiny tummy, before diving back in and sucking wet bruises into the skin. Harry’s hand flies to her hair and grips it, her legs starting to shake slightly. 

She decides to take pity on the girl beneath her and finally moves down to where she knows Harry wants her most. “You still good baby?” she asks Harry, making sure she’s ok with everything that’s about to go down. Harry nods her head so hard she almost smacks it against the headboard. And with that, Louis goes to work. She pulls down Harry’s lacy pink underwear, Harry lifting her bum to help her take them off, and discards them somewhere on the ground. She then places her hands on Harry’s trembling thighs and gently pushes her legs open for better access, settling between them. Harry whimpers beneath her, and Louis presses a chaste kiss to her hip to soothe her. 

Louis starts out tentatively, gently licking over Harry’s folds. Harry’s entire body spasms, and her thighs tighten around Louis’ head. Her sentences are incoherent, a jumbled mess of swears and pleas and Louis’ name. 

She takes pity on Harry and redoubles her efforts, sliding her tongue down Harry’s slit and tasting her. When she finally runs her tongue over Harry’s clit, Harry chokes out a sob that wracks her body. Her hand flies to grab at Louis’ hair and push her head further into Harry’s body. 

Louis swirls her tongue over Harry’s clit, marveling as the younger girl falls apart beneath her, one hand tangled in Louis’ hair and the other palming at her breasts. She spreads Harry apart and pokes her tongue right into her center, just to see Harry’s reaction. 

 

And god, she does not disappoint. Harry moans so loud Louis is pretty sure that people living an entire block over could hear it. She’s writhing on the sheets, begging Louis for more. 

Anybody who's ever met them knows that Louis can't deny Harry anything, much less when she looks like this - rosy cheeks, puffy nipples, and wet wet wet. So Louis gives her more. 

She massages the pad of her index finger over Harry’s clit, still licking at her. She takes her other hand and dips a finger into Harry, marveling at how easily it slips in. Harry gasps, her hold on Louis’ hair tightening. 

Louis pumps her finger in and out a couple times, before slipping in another with ease. Harry is squirming around like mad at this point, breathy moans leaving her swollen lips. Louis adds her tongue in alongside her fingers, still working at Harry’s clit with her other hand. 

She adds in a third finger, laving her tongue all over Harry as she feels her start to tighten around her fingers. She crooks her fingers just right and suddenly Harry’s entire body stiffens, toes curled and back arched off the bed as her mouth opens on a silent scream and her orgasm hits her. 

Louis works her through it, lapping up Harry’s juices greedily as she pumps her fingers a few more times. Once Harry’s head falls back onto the pillow, her chest heaving, Louis places one last kiss on her clit before climbing back up her body and grinning at her. 

Harry’s eyelids are droopy, a satisfied smile on her face as Louis brushes away sweaty curls stuck to her temples. Louis is balancing above her on her elbows, wetness covering her chin, and Harry decides to pull her down until she's laying her full weight on top of her. 

She leans up, puckering her lips in a request for a kiss. Of course, Louis obliges. They kiss languidly, Harry moaning as she tastes herself on Louis’ tongue. Harry pulls back first, still breathless from her orgasm. 

“Let me do you now Lou, I want to.” Louis shuts her eyes as arousal pulses through her, realizing how dripping wet she is now that she's no longer focused on pleasuring Harry. 

Harry gently shoves Louis off her, whispering a request of “hands and knees” in Louis’ ear. Louis obeys, shivering with anticipation as she gets into position. She can hear Harry behind her and feel her weight dipping the bed, but the fact that she can’t see her is making Louis feel anxious. 

Her stupid sixth sense must tip her off, as Harry runs a warm hand down her spine to soothe her, the tension immediately dropping from Louis’ back. She leans over Louis, placing a soft kiss behind her ear before moving down to suck bruises all along her spine. 

Louis can hear weak moans, and it takes her a moment to realize that those sounds are coming from her. Embarrassed, she tries to clamp her mouth shut and keep the noises in. 

Harry leans forward, plastering her front to Louis’ back, and nips at her earlobe before whispering, “Don't keep quiet, baby. Wanna hear you.” Louis feels a whole-body shiver go through her as Harry presses a kiss just behind her ear, curls tickling Louis’ neck before she moves back and positions herself behind Louis. 

She places a hand right in the dip of Louis’ back, marveling at the way she arches into the touch. She leans down and sucks a bruise where each of Louis’ back dimples lie, Louis pushing her body back to meet Harry halfway. 

Harry is mumbling appreciations under her breath, and Louis would love to hear them but she's breathing a little too hard for that. Harry finally,  _ finally _ , drags a hand down to her bum and squeezes the cheek. 

Nobody can blame Louis for the moan she lets out, considering that she's been waiting years for Harry to touch her like this. Harry leans down to sloppily kiss each of Louis’ cheeks, gently kneading them as she does so. 

Louis feels like she's probably gonna combust at any second. “Haz, please.” She means to sound irritated, but it comes out sounding more like a plea than anything else. Harry, bless her soul, obliges and moves away from her ass, trailing a finger down Louis’ crack until she can sink it into her wet heat. 

Louis bucks back into Harry’s hand, and Harry has to put a hand on her lower back to steady her. She loosely works her finger in and out a few times, admiring the way Louis’ back bends in pleasure with each crook of her finger. 

Harry adds in another finger, and Louis’ head drops so it's hanging down between her shoulders. From this angle, she can see Louis’ elbows shaking from holding herself up, so Harry reaches up and pushes a hand down between her shoulderblades, Louis’ elbows finally giving out as she buries her face in the sheets, muffling her moans. 

Once Louis is face down on the bed, ass being thrusted obscenely up in the air, Harry takes out her fingers, ignoring Louis’ whine of displeasure, and sits back on her haunches to admire the view, skating a hand along the curve of Louis’ bum. Louis somehow manages to grit out “Get on with it, Styles,” and who is Harry to deny her anything. 

Harry dives back in, shoving two fingers in at once and pumping them as she licks around them, trying to get a taste of Louis. Louis’ pushing back against her tongue, desperate whines leaving her lips as she wiggles her ass back towards Harry. 

Harry makes the executive decision to slide her fingers out of Louis, but before Louis has the chance to protest, Harry drops a wet kiss to the back of thigh. “Want you to come just from my tongue. You think you can do that?” Louis releases a high-pitched drawn out moan. “Yes please,” she breathes out softly. 

And with that, Harry goes to work. She spreads Louis apart with one hand, gripping at her waist with the other hand so hard she’s sure it’ll bruise. She slowly runs her tongue down Louis’ slit, relishing in the taste and the way Louis pushes back towards Harry’s mouth. Louis won’t stop squirming, so Harry makes a grab at her wrists and holds them together with one hand, pinning them behind Louis’ back, right above the curve of her bum.

Without her arms to help support her, Louis’ face is shoved into the mattress, turned slightly to the side to try and see Harry behind her. Harry’s grip on her wrists is loose enough that Louis could slip out of it if she wanted to, but tight enough that it makes her not want to try.

Harry dives back in, swirling her tongue over Louis’ clit and getting her even wetter, trailing her tongue down a little only to plunge it right into her center, muffled moans leaving Louis’ lips. Harry points her tongue to try and fit it inside Louis, dipping in and licking at her walls. Louis screams above her, the duvet her face is buried in doing nothing to silence her.

Her thighs are starting to shake, and her fingers are twitching uselessly where they’re still trapped in Harry’s hand. Harry doesn’t even give her a chance to breathe, putting her mouth on Louis’ clit and sucking, the noises sounding obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Harry moans against her, and the vibrations of it make Louis squeal and try to squirm away, but without her arms she can’t go very far.

She presses her ass back against Harry’s face, pretty much burying her in it, and Harry has a moment where she thinks she might suffocate. But honestly, she can’t think of a better way to go.

Her tongue is still furiously working at Louis, and when she runs it up the side of Louis’ clit, Louis feels herself clenching around nothing, back bowing in half, as her orgasm washes over her, waves hitting her relentlessly. Harry doesn’t let up, licking greedily all around her entrance.

Once it’s subsided, Harry releases Louis’ wrists, licking at her one last time before Louis swats at her. Harry giggles, feeling slightly giddy as she climbs back up the bed and lies next to Louis. “Hi.” Louis smiles at her, eyes dark and droopy, and makes grabby hands at Harry until Harry pulls her towards her.

 

“We should probably shower, you know. I feel kinda sticky.” Louis huffs out a laugh at that, getting up off the bed and walking towards the bathroom on shaky legs. Harry stares after her for a second, grinning when Louis turns around to see her ogling her ass. “You coming, Styles?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe.” Harry climbs off the bed and heads towards the bathroom, trailing behind Louis. 

When she walks into the bathroom, she finds Louis standing just off to the side of the spray of the shower, holding a hand out to test the temperature as she waits for it to heat up. She seems to judge it warm enough, and she hops under the water. Harry climbs in after her, standing behind her and feeling the drops hit the top of her head. She picks up a bottle of lavender shampoo sitting to her right and pops the cap on it, dispensing a small amount of it into her hands and lathering it up before bringing it up to Louis’ hair. 

Louis tilts her head back slightly, a sigh leaving her lips as Harry massages the product into her scalp, gently spreading it through her hair. Harry then steps back to let the spray rinse it out, before going in with a vanilla conditioner. She runs it through the ends of Louis’ hair, finger combing the wet strands before letting that rinse out too. 

She then grabs a loofah hanging on a nearby hook and drizzles orange scented body wash all over it, running it down Louis’ back and watching her shiver. She washes Louis’ back, spinning her around to lather up her front, Louis’ breath hitching when she runs it over her breasts. Harry washes the rest of her body before stepping back and letting it all rinse off, watching the foam swirl down the drain.

Louis’ eyes are droopy from being so relaxed, but she still forces Harry’s head forwards a bit so she’s low enough for Louis to shampoo her hair without getting up onto her tiptoes. Once the shampoo is washed out, Louis carefully applies the conditioner and lets it sit for a minute, opting to not use the loofah and instead just put body wash in her hands and spread it all over Harry. 

She noses at Harry’s shoulder as she lathers her up, ignoring the tiny moan Harry lets out when Louis’ hand slips between her thighs. Louis quickly moves her hand and steps away, lets Harry rinse off as she combs the conditioner out of her hair. Once they both feel cleaner and more relaxed, they turn off the water and step out of the shower, wrapping themselves in the fluffy white towels provided.

They venture back out into the bedroom, slipping on clean clothes and stripping the bed, not wanting Valerie to have to deal with their mess. “We should grab breakfast and then go home, I think,” Louis suggests. Harry nods, already eager to get back home and sleep in her own bed even though they’ve only been gone a couple days. They pack up their suitcases and head downstairs to go eat something before they hit the road. 

Valerie and Hank are sitting in the living room, TV on loud enough that they hopefully didn’t hear any of the activities Louis and Harry got up to in their bedroom. “We’re gonna head out after breakfast, if that’s alright,” Louis announces.

Valerie looks between the two of them, and Harry is worried she’ll call them out for disturbing the peace with their explicit activities, but she simply smiles. “I hope you girls got everything you came looking for here.” 

Harry looks over at Louis and thinks that yeah, she did.

They grab a couple bagels, deciding to eat breakfast on the road, and go upstairs to retrieve their suitcases, saying their goodbyes to the older couple before getting back into the van.

“I think we should come back on our honeymoon,” Louis says quietly as they wave to Hank and Valerie, pulling back out onto the street. She doesn’t make eye contact with Harry, a little embarrassed with herself for being so bold, until the other girl says, “Yeah, I think that would be nice.”

They both grin goofily at each other for a moment before Louis turns her attention back to the road. “Love you,” she says easily, feeling Harry’s hand slip into the one of hers that isn’t on the wheel. “Love you too,” Harry whispers, the words nearly getting lost to the wind.

They continue down the deserted road, windows down and music playing softly. The van starts sputtering just around mile marker 356, and Louis panics. "Just ease it over onto the shoulder Lou, it's fine," Harry reassures her. Sure enough, the vehicle stutters to a halt right in front of mile marker 357. 

  
  
Louis smacks her hand against the dash in frustration. "Now what?!" She glances over at Harry, only to find the other girl grinning at her. "Now, we explore." Louis groans loudly, but internally reasons that exploring is better than sitting on the side of the road with their thumbs up, waiting for a ride home.

  
  
Louis looks worriedly up at Harry. "What about the van? What if someone steals it while we're gone?" Harry levels her with an unimpressed look. "We haven't seen anybody else on this road in, like, an hour. I think we'll be fine.”

There’s a warm breeze in the air, and Louis leaves behind the van and follows Harry over the sandy hill to their right. Just on the other side of some tall grass, she can see the bright blue water and the white sand of a beach. “Let’s go!” she screams, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling her alone with her, their hair flying behind them as they run down to meet the water.

  
Louis kicks off her sandals, going to dip her toes in the water and sighing as the cool water laps at her feet. She turns around, only to have to watch on in a mixture of horror and awe as Harry lifts her dress over her head and then proceeds to shuck her bra and underwear, leaving them next to Louis’ sandals. She then breaks into a run towards the ocean, feet kicking up sand as she makes her way to the waves. (And no, Louis does not ogle her ass as she runs. Except maybe that she does. Just a little bit.) Harry doesn't slow once she hits the water, diving down less than gracefully once the water is deep enough. 

  
  
Her curly head breaks the surface, and she splutters as she wipes the water from her eyes before opening them and making contact with Louis' startled blue eyes, the colour reminiscent of the water Harry is floating in. “Harry, what the fuck! Somebody could see you!” Harry squints at her, making a point of looking around the miles of empty beach surrounding them.

  
  
She then locks her gaze with Louis’, eyes narrowing as if in challenge, and Louis is definitely not one to ever back down from a challenge. She pulls her shorts down her long tanned legs, bringing her underwear with them. She keeps eye contact with Harry as she strips off her tank top and unclasps her bra, letting the garments fall onto the sand. 

  
  
She clutches her breasts as she sprints towards the water, screeching with laughter when she submerges herself in the waves. She wades over to Harry, who is lying on her back in a starfish form, staring up at the cloudless blue sky.

  
  
Once she reaches Harry, she’s stopped floating on her back and is now gently treading water, even though the water is shallow enough that she could stand on tiptoes to touch the bottom, her curls hanging in damp strands around her face. As Louis approaches her, she accidentally bumps Harry's knee. "Oops," she giggles, gently running her fingers over the area to soothe any pain she may have caused. "Hi," Harry replies softly.    


 

As they search each other's faces, the only sounds surrounding them are the lapping of the waves and the distant squawking of seagulls. 

  
  
Louis can't help herself, and her eyes dip down to see the bitten pink of Harry's lips. She subconsciously licks her own, and sees Harry trace the movement with her eyes. Their eyes meet, and suddenly the moment feels too heated. 

But this time, Louis doesn’t have to break the moment. She wraps her legs around Harry’s back, Harry’s hands flying to her bum to hold her up as she kisses her. Louis kisses her hard and deep, not stopping until she feels like her head might just pop off and float away into the sky like a balloon if she doesn’t come up for air.

“Why don’t we do this on dry land instead?” Harry suggests, which is probably a safer alternative. Louis untangles herself from her, and together they wade back over to the shore. There, they lay on the sand and kiss languidly, and suddenly Louis finds herself not caring if anyone sees them. She’s not sure how much time passes, but she starts to feel a little too warm, so she climbs off Harry and runs back into the ocean, Harry following closely behind her. 

“Do you think that counts as enough exploring for now?” Louis asks once she’s dunked her head underwater, loving the soothing feeling of the water on her burning skin. “Lou, we found a beach and made out on it. I don’t think we’re exactly on the same level as Christopher Columbus.”

Louis plunges her head underwater as revenge for her cheeky comment, Harry spluttering when she comes back up for air. She reaches towards Louis, probably to do the same thing to her. “Oh no you don’t,” Louis squeals, swimming away from Harry as fast as she can. 

She gets out of the water, picking up their clothes from the sand and running towards the van, hearing Harry’s footsteps right behind her. They’re both dripping with seawater, already dirty so soon after their shower earlier, but once Harry catches up to her Louis finds herself not caring at all.

Louis pushes her up against the side of the vehicle and kisses her senseless, tasting the salt on her lips. When she pulls away, Harry’s eyes are glazed over and she has a dopey smile on her face. ‘What’d you do that for?” she says slowly, words a bit slurred. Louis shrugs ever so slightly, a smile blooming on her lips. “Just wanted to, especially now that I can. Been waiting ages to do this, you know.” Harry can see a bit of a blush appearing under Louis’ tan, and feels warmth exploding in her chest as she pulls Louis back towards her, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

This close, Louis sees the freckles peppering Harry’s cheeks and the slight sunburn across the bridge of her nose from their day in the sun. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Louis says to her. Harry scoffs in disbelief. “Louis please, that’s just not realistic. There’s so many models and actresses out there, I literally can’t be the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen.” Louis glares at her, “Shut the fuck up.” She slams her mouth against Harry’s instead, prying her mouth open with her tongue and chasing out the leftover taste of ocean salt. Between kisses, she breathes into Harry’s mouth, “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I’ll spend the rest of my life convincing you of that if that’s what it takes.” 

Harry’s eyes fly open and she backs up, banging her head against the van. Rubbing the back of her head gingerly, she stares Louis down. “Rest of your life?” Oh fuck. Louis tries to backtrack, wracking her brain for something to say that would lessen the gravity of what she just implied. She’s got nothing, so she just nods silently and steps away to give Harry a chance to process it. 

A smile slowly stretches Harry’s lips as she considers. “I think I’d quite like that, actually.” Louis can’t hold back the grin that spreads across her face. “I know we haven’t talked about this nearly enough, but I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since the day you pressed your glue-covered hand to mine and then called me ‘Gluey’”. Harry chokes out a wet-sounding laugh, her eyes looking a little too watery. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to prove to you just how beautiful you are.” Louis can practically see Harry’s irises being swallowed by black as she smiles cheekily and says, “I think that would be quite alright.” Louis leans back into her, and they’re both smiling too much for it to be a proper kiss, their teeth clashing together. Harry takes Louis’ bottom lip between her teeth and sucks at it, and Louis groans. Louis puts a hand on the dip in Harry’s lower back and pulls her in tighter, using her other hand to grab a handful of Harry’s hair and tilt her head back slightly, allowing Louis better access to suck bruises into her neck. The marks she left from last time have faded a bit, so she goes back in to darken them.

 

After a bit of this, Harry seems to get restless and she starts squirming against the van. Louis presses a thigh between Harry’s legs in order to try to keep her still, but it seems to have the exact opposite effect when Harry grinds down on it, moaning at the contact. Fuck. Louis can feel how wet she is on her thigh, and she pulls back and drags Harry into the van by her wrist.

They clamber into the back of the van, Harry settling back against the pillows. “Guess this won't be used as a sleeping area after all,” Harry grins, throwing Louis an exaggerated wink. Louis dumps their sand-covered clothes on the floor without shaking them out or folding them, more concerned with other things right now. She takes a minute to just drink in the sight of Harry, eyes dark with lust but shining with something far more intimate, in disbelief at how she got so lucky to love this girl and have her love her back. 

  
  
Louis settles herself on top on Harry, propped up by her elbows. She presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Love your forehead.” Harry giggles, trying to squirm away, but Louis pins her down with her strong thighs. She presses a kiss to each of her eyebrows. “Love your eyebrows.” More kisses, this time on each eyelid. “Love your eyes.” Kiss. “Love your nose.”

She captures Harry’s lips in a heated kiss, which continues until they have to pull away to get some air. "Love your lips,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips, breathing heavily. She presses a kiss to each dimple. “Love your stupid face craters.” Harry’s brow furrows as she opens her mouth to protest, but Louis stops her with a series of kisses along her jawline, causing her to inhale sharply. “Love you here too,” Louis murmurs against her neck, licking the salt off her skin, left over from their dip in the ocean.

Louis takes Harry’s earlobe between her teeth, “Love your tiny baby ears.” Harry moans softly, leaning into the touch. Louis moves down her body further, gently tonguing at her nipples. “Especially love these,” she says with a smile in her voice, Harry’s body arching towards her. More kisses, all along the creamy skin of Harry’s sternum. “Love every fucking inch of you, baby.” 

Harry’s wiggling under her touch now, hands flitting from Louis’ jawline to her hair to her back. Louis grabs takes hold of her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand, loving the way Harry immediately goes pliant even though she could easily free her wrists from Louis’ grip. “Keep your hands up there for me, baby.” Louis continues her ministrations, sucking a kiss into Harry’s belly before saying, “Most beautiful tummy I’ve ever seen.” 

She goes down lower, pressing a kiss to Harry’s inner thighs, “Love your legs.” Lower again, with more kisses, “Even love your knees.” She finally presses a kiss to each of Harry’s feet. “Love your feet. But not in a weird way.” Harry snorts a laugh as Louis moves back up her body, finally settling between her hips.

Louis kisses softly right over Harry’s clit, her body jolting towards Louis. “I think this is where you’re most beautiful, though.” She gently runs her tongue over it, knowing that Harry’s hands are itching to bury themselves in Louis’ hair but she’s keeping them above her head like Louis asked.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you. My beautiful girl,” Louis says to her, Harry’s only response a whine. She swiftly slides a finger into her, immediately moving in to lick around it. Harry’s breathing is getting steadily heavier, her body arching towards Louis. 

Louis doesn’t let up, adding in a second and third finger, loving the stretch of Harry around her. Harry’s moans keep getting louder, and with one more poke of Louis’ tongue she’s done for. Her eyes are rolling back in her head as she goes completely silent, shaky as she rides out her orgasm.

When she opens her eyes, she finds Louis staring back at her with a lewd smile. “My turn?” Louis’ cheeks flush bright red, and before Harry can ask her what she’s so embarrassed about she mumbles, “Sort of already got off while I was getting you off.” God, Harry is so in love. She wraps herself around Louis, slinging an arm around her waist and peppering soft kisses along her shoulder.

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead, dampened with sweat, before making herself smaller and burying her nose against Harry’s collarbone. She tangles their hands together and wraps her leg around one of Harry’s, pulling her in until they’re as close together as they can possibly be.

They must fall asleep for a bit, because next thing Louis knows she’s blinking her eyes open, finding Harry looking down at her with a sweet smile on her face. “It’s creepy to watch someone sleep, y’know,” Louis mumbles sleepily. “Shut up Lou. I’ve been pining for years, you can at least let me have this.” Louis scoffs at her. “If you’d just told me you were madly in love with me, we could’ve gotten here much quicker.”

“To be fair, you didn’t tell me either.” She’s got a point, Louis concedes. “Let’s just agree we were both idiots.” Harry hums in approval, her eyes still half-lidded with sleep. “Want me to take us home?” 

Harry nods slowly, “I think we’ve had enough adventure for a little while.” They put sandy clothes back on and Louis clambers into the front seat, waiting for Harry to settle in on the passenger side before leaning over and asking for a kiss. Harry obliges, and tangles her fingers with Louis’ on top of the gear shift as Louis takes them home.

They’ve only been driving for about an hour when Louis starts to get a bit bored. It’s hard to find entertainment when you’re stuck in a moving vehicle with only one free hand. A sly smirk appears on her face when she gets an idea, and she slips a hand high up onto Harry’s thigh, her pinky just slipping under the hem of Harry’s dress and making her let out a surprised moan and clamp her legs shut. “Louuu,” Harry whines. “Can’t you just wait until we get home?”

 

Louis shoots her a lewd grin. “Why wait until we get home when I have you all to myself right now?” She slides her hand further up, realizing that Harry hasn’t put her underwear back on. “Especially when I have you like this,” she adds, quirking an eyebrow. “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Harry whines again, but this time it’s less of an annoyed whine and more of a horny one. She parts her thighs, allowing Louis to trace her hand along her inner thigh and move it up until she reaches the edge of where Harry wants her most. “You can’t -- fuck, we can’t do this Lou. People can see me.” Harry breathes out, not moving to stop Louis at all.

“Isn’t that half the fun, sweetheart?” Louis has a lazy grin on her face as she moves her hand up, using two fingers to slowly circle Harry’s clit. Harry bites back a moan, thrusting forward into Louis’ hand. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you. Fuck, you get off on knowing that anybody driving by could see you and know what we’re up to, don’t you.” It’s not a question, and they both know it.

Louis is carefully trying to keep her eyes on the road, but when she chances a glance at Harry, she almost crashes the damn car. A couple of curly tendrils have fallen out of the loose bun she had gathered her hair up into, and are starting to stick to her temples. Her bottom lip is swollen and slick with her own spit from her biting on it to keep quiet. There’s a bright flush spreading from her cheeks down to her chest, and her breasts are heaving with her pants.

She applies more pressure to Harry’s clit, causing the other girl to buck down. “Need more Lou, please, need more,” she whines pleadingly. Before Harry can continue her begging, Louis moves her fingers down to slip two into Harry at once. Harry gasps, her head falling back against the headrest as she moves her hips to meet Louis’ hand. 

Louis doesn’t even give her a chance to breathe as she slips in another finger, tucking her three fingers firmly inside Harry and spreading them slightly as she thrusts them in and out. “My hand’s getting tired, love. Why don’t you do some of the work?” She looks at Harry again, finding her completely out of it, moving slowly against Louis’ hand as she palms at her chest, eyes closed in ecstasy.

“Come on Harry, I want you to come just from riding my fingers,” she adds in a firmer tone. That seems to get Harry’s attention, as she starts grinding down leisurely, moaning Louis’ name. 

Louis can feel wetness running down her hand to her wrist as Harry starts bouncing, lifting herself up a bit before letting herself sink back down onto Louis’ fingers. She continues like this for a while, occasionally not lifting herself up but just pressing down harder, feeling the stretch of Louis’ fingers.

Louis almost misses their exit, distracted by far more important things, but she turns off at the last second, getting honked at by a car behind them. And honestly, she’d flip them off but her hand is a little busy right now. She crooks her fingers inside Harry, brushing against what seems to be the right spot, and simultaneously brings her thumb to Harry’s clit and rubs over it.

A screaming moan is the only warning Louis gets before Harry’s orgasm hits her. Her head slams against the headrest as her orgasm hits her, walls tightening around Louis and gushing wetness onto her hand. Louis keeps her fingers tucked inside her until Harry’s body slumps, her head hanging forward and her breaths coming quickly. 

She withdraws her fingers, ignoring Harry’s noise of displeasure, and makes sure Harry is watching before she brings them up to her mouth and licks them clean, savoring the sticky sweet taste of Harry. “Fuck.” Harry moans out. “If i hadn’t just had an amazing orgasm, I’m pretty sure I’d be coming again right now.”

Louis shoots her a grin before realizing they’ve already passed Harry’s house. She circles back around the block, feeling arousal coiled tight in her gut like a spring that needs to be released.

She pulls into the driveway, and Harry jumps out of the car almost before it’s even stopped, wetness all over her thighs and looking absolutely obscene, and runs to unlock the door. They don’t bother unpacking the van at all, Louis simply trailing behind her, fingers still wet with her spit and Harry’s slick.

  
When Harry finally gets the door unlocked, she swings it open so hard that the house shakes and she nearly knocks down a painting on the wall. She drags Louis in with a loose grip around her wrist, spinning around and kicking the door shut before pinning Louis up against it with her weight. 

  
Louis knows exactly what she’s doing to her, the cheeky little shit. “Shall we make our way to the bedroom, my love?” Her eyes glimmer even in the dim light of the house, sunlight obscured by the drawn curtains. Harry lets out a low growl and walks them over to the couch.

“You know I can’t wait that long,” she grumbles before pushing Louis down onto the cushions that she hadn’t stolen to put in the van. She reaches down and pops open the button on Louis’ shorts, hooking her fingers into the waistband of both the shorts and her underwear, carefully sliding them both down her legs. Louis does her part to speed up the process, whipping her tshirt up over her head and tossing it onto the floor carelessly. 

Harry steps back to slip out of her skirt, letting it pool at her feet before she steps out of it and moves back towards the couch. She doesn’t have time to bother with her top, not when Louis is looking up at her with blown pupils and legs spread slightly, just waiting for Harry to fit herself between them.

Louis reaches a hand down to start stroking at her clit, and Harry knocks it out of the way before she gets there, but an idea suddenly dawns on her. “I’m gonna let you get off by yourself after what you did to me in the car. I’m not gonna touch you, no matter how bad you want it.” She kneels down and positions herself between Louis’ legs. Putting a hand on each of Louis’ knees, she spreads her legs apart as wide as they’ll go, admiring the stretch in her thighs. 

“Go on then. I’ll just sit here and watch.” Louis whines, her eyes fixed on Harry as she brings her hand down to her clit and slowly rubs circles around it. “Have you gotten off to me before, Lou?” Louis’ eyes go slightly out of focus as she nods, shamefully casting her gaze downwards.

Fuck. Harry may have overestimated her own self-control when she told Louis she wasn’t going to touch her. Her hands are restless by her sides, aching to reach out and touch. “When?” Harry presses, but she gets no reply other than a moan. “When, Louis?”

“Harry, s-shit, all the time, you’re so f-fucking hot and I’ve wanted you for so long,” Louis pants out. Harry’s starting to feel hot all over, but she knows she can’t touch Louis. This is supposed to be a punishment for her, but right now Harry feels like she’s being punished too.

Louis speeds up her movements, rubbing her clit so fast her hand almost becomes a blur to Harry, and when she feels herself getting close she opens her eyes and locks gazes with Harry, just the sight of the other girl pushing her over the edge. Harry can’t physically hold herself back anymore once Louis has come down, and she shuffles forward to just lick Louis out a little bit, until Louis pushes her head away, whining from oversensitivity. 

Harry stands and scoops her up off the couch, Louis tucking herself into Harry’s chest. Harry carries her up to the bedroom, setting her down and climbing in beside her. She pulls the covers up to keep Louis warm, tucking them in around her, and quietly makes a request to be the little spoon. Louis’ eyes are already closed, but she smiles and moves so that Harry is pressed against her front, and they fall asleep tangled up together like they always do.

-.. .- -. --. . .-. --- ..-

Harry wakes up to the sound of clattering, opening her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the drapes and an empty space in bed beside her. Rubbing her bleary eyes, she pads down the hallway, clad only in a tshirt. She finds Louis rummaging through the broom closet, muttering to herself for a bit before she finally makes a victorious sound and emerges holding a can of paint.

She spins around and finds Harry standing there, her face immediately softening into a fond expression. “Morning, love.” She sets the can down and goes over to Harry, pecking her gently on the lips. It all feels far too domestic for Harry’s taste, and she could not be happier about it. 

Louis’ eyes are still hazy from the early hour, her hair flattened on one side from where she slept. Her voice still has a bit of a rasp to it when she speaks, saying “I figured we’d give the front of the van a quick paint job today, so we can return it to my aunt later.” Harry smirks, her lip quirking up on one side. “Do you think she’ll be mad that we desecrated her vehicle?” 

“It was all in the name of love, she can’t be too mad about it.” Louis has a fond smile on her face as she says it, and Harry honestly doesn’t know how she got so lucky. “Besides, who says she has to find out?” 

They go out to the driveway and Louis pops the lid on the can of paint, producing two paintbrushes from her back pocket and handing one over to Harry. They dunk their brushes in the paint, putting a few coats on the front of the van to cover up the scratch marks from where the other car had hit them. 

Harry’s brush slips in her hand slightly, and she accidentally leaves a trail of paint on Louis’ thigh. She quickly stands up to go inside and get something to wipe her off. “Fuck Lou, I’m so sorr-”

Louis gets up and approaches Harry with a dark look in her eyes, leaning up on her tiptoes and puckering her lips in a silent request for a kiss. Harry, of course, obliges and leans down slightly to kiss her, wrapping her arms around Louis’ back. Louis’ arms loop around Harry’s waist, and she whispers a quiet “Sucker” in Harry’s ear before smacking her ass and leaving behind two bright yellow handprints on the back of Harry’s shorts. 

Harry shrieks, and Louis runs away leaving her standing there shell-shocked, feeling both betrayed and turned on. “You fucker”. Harry dunks her own hands in the paint and runs after Louis, catching her with an arm around her waist and pulling her in so her back is plastered against Harry’s front. She leans her head back against Harry’s shoulder, and even at this angle Harry can see her eyes sparkling with mirth. 

She can’t let Louis get away with everything, so she reaches down and squeezes Louis’ boobs, leaving behind handprints of her own. Louis doesn’t even try to squirm away, just tilts her head back until Harry kisses her again. This time, there’s no tricks involved.

Harry spins her around and cradles her head in paint-covered hands, thumbing over Louis’ cheekbone appreciatively. She thinks Louis looks like sunshine personified. She doesn’t mean to say this out loud, but she hears the words leave her mouth before her brain can tell them to stay in. A grin spreads across Louis’ face, laughter bubbling out of her lips.

Harry’s never considered yellow to be her favorite colour, but looking at Louis, with paint smeared high on her cheekbones and her eyes crinkling as she dissolves into giggles, she thinks she’s never seen a more beautiful colour.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I love you and you're a star. Please leave comments and kudos :')  
> (catch me on tumblr at babubean)


End file.
